In recent years, technologies for transmitting data such as images (still images or moving images) using the Internet protocol (IP) have been widely used. In addition, to perform large-scale delivery, technologies for transmitting images by IP multicast (hereinafter also simply referred to as “multicast”) have been developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for suppressing bandwidth consumption at the time of switching images transmitted by multicast.